He used to bring me flowers
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: He used to bring me flowers. Used to bring me trinkets of his affection wrapped in shiny gift wrapper. Now, he only brings me a painful death..." My take on what Itachi and his lover might have been like, as well as her death. Oneshot. Complete.


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any of the characters of Naruto.

I can't move. My limbs are frozen in place as my eyes take in the horror before me. He slaughters them all. Mother. Father. Sister. Brother. Before I can even comprehend what has happened, and far faster than any one can react, their bodies are on the ground. Blood spilt on my door step, and I'm left frozen in the door way as he enters like a late night guest.

He used to bring me flowers. Used to bring me trinkets of his affection wrapped in shiny gift wrapper. He used to watch me with adoration as I eagerly tore into them, indulging my senses in the scent of a new perfume or in the taste of warm chocolates. Even now, even frozen in terror my mind is filled with the image of his warm eyes, the sight of a smile pulling at the edges of his face.

He used to sneak me kisses. Brief hand holds or hugs as we'd move through the village. His hands, now stained in blood, would swiftly engulf mine when he thought no one was looking, and then he'd press his lips to mine. Lips moist and warm and entirely too soft to belong to a seasoned shinobi. And my heart would flutter, and my mind couldn't help but be filled with promises of the future. Opportunities that were every girl's dream, a large wedding, a beautiful home filled with children. I saw us together as the years past. Even as he grew stronger and his strength surpassed everyone in the village. Even as with each passing day his power grew more and more out of my reach, I still dreamed, because he would still come to me. Each night, he would sneak through my window to climb next to me, pressing his warm battle ridden body against mine. Each night he would still speak to me, press his lips to my forehead, whispering promises of a brighter future together.

And now, he still comes to me. Even in the midst of all this chaos, he still comes to me. While my family lies bloody and broken around me, and my body can't comprehend what the mind is shouting to it, he stands before me, his head bowed as if in greeting.

He comes to me now, without flowers, touches or happy words.

Now, he only brings me a painful death.

His eyes meet mine, and suddenly I understand. I see the pain there. The frustration and anger. I see the regret, and with reasoning that I don't quite understand, I see that he has no desire to do this. I feel that his reasons for his betrayal and murder are far from what I could even hope to understand. And now, even as I am bogged with questions, all I can do is stare at him, my face unmoving, unchanging. Even now, as I long to tell him that it's alright. Murmur "Itachi, I understand." I am unable to, as my lips are able to process the desire my brain expresses. And so we stand there, for what seems like an eternity, nothing breaking in the silence, save for the horrified screams filtering in through the walls from outside.

"I am sorry."

And that's all he says. Before I can react. Before I can even think to move or run, before the thought even comes in my head, his blade is drawn, and shiny metal glimmers, reflecting the moonlight in my eyes.

He apologized. After killing everything I held dear, before taking my own life, he apologized, and his eyes were filled with remorse. But even in this moment. Even in this frightening, painful way, I am his willing sacrifice. I can't fight him. I don't think I would now even if I could. No, I willingly give myself to him, accepting part of the burden he has to bear, and carrying it with me in death.

His blade swings. And then it's over. He stands above me, his red eyes spiraling as he looked down upon me, his blade buried in my chest, his face unmoving as he watched me in silence.

And slowly, everything changes. Slowly the moonlight and Itachi are gone, and I'm left in the cold darkness as everything fades to black.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. This is based off of Madara's mention of Itachi's 'lover'. I assumed it was a girl, but decided not to give her a name. I took some liberties with imagining how their relationship might have been, but it's how I see Itachi as a shy boyfriend. A friend of mine told me I made Itachi sound "mushy" and "sappy" did I overdo it? Let me know what you think.


End file.
